


Loki likes to play

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Loki's Dirty Whispers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki likes to play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squirm once and I shall stop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17564) by Anonymous & Loki's Dirty Whispers. 



Lunch had taken an interesting turn when Mr. Mischief himself cornered me in an empty S.H.I.E.L.D. hallway. There he pushed me against the wall, playfully trapping me between his arms, telling me how he was bored and that I should entertain him.

That’s how I ended up in a supply closet, Loki’s left hand holding my wrists above my head, since he told me he wanted to play master and slave.

He’d been whispering extremely dirty things into my ear as he played with my pussy with his free hand, when I finally couldn’t take it anymore and was tugging to get free my hands free, desperate to touch him.

“Squirm once and I shall stop.”

His demanding tone allowed no argument, and I silently obeyed, immediately rewarded with his dick taking the place of his fingers between my thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned it was inspired by this whisper http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/40451315774/submission-squirm-once-and-i-shall-stop
> 
> Why not join me in the Loki's Dirty Whisper collection/group? Read the blog, write a drabble and post it. It's very easy to get inspired on that blog.


End file.
